


fate

by byulyjh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, enemies to lover, fluff uwu, jisung volunteer, minho got a sister, this is my first skz fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: -	Jisung do volunteer at hospital and Minho’s sister is one of the patient. And perhaps there’s a beef between Jisung and Minho





	fate

**Author's Note:**

> \- sorry for grammatical errors  
> \- un beta'ed

Jisung hurriedly walked past by the group of boys who always bullied him. He don’t even know why. He doesn’t look weak, neither look nerd + he also got a quiet famous circle of friends yet he still doesn’t know why this boy – Minho, seems to always found a way to bullied him. Minho is a senior, 2 years older from him but somehow his close friends are mostly students who younger than him and that shit probably why Minho always act superior like he was the leader or something. Honestly he doesn’t know if he can called it “bullied” because seems not like it but yeah jisung doesn’t care, it still a BULLY for him. Calling him squirrel is a bully. Saying that he is cute is also a bully. _Jisung hate it when people called him cute because for him, he isn’t._

“w-Wait stop!” Jisung movement halted, shocked by the sudden command. He heard some light steps walking toward him, he didn’t dared to look back because he know it going to be the most person he hate at school.

 

“Where ya going?” Minho asked, push the latter a little so that jisung will look at him. Jisung didn’t move though, he keep his eyes looking down at the ground, hands tighten his grip on his backpack

 

“I’m asking you squirrel boy, answer me”

 

“None of your business” Jisung murmured under his breathe, eyes still on the ground.

 

“Oh, you’re getting braver I see…..” Minho snickered then trying to pinch jisung’s cheeks but jisung slightly push his hand and this time jisung look back into Minho’s eyes.

 

“Don’t touch my face, you asshole”

 

And just like that, Jisung quickly walk leaving shocked Minho behind feeling a sense of proud since this is his first time being brave – by that he mean cursing at the older. Tbh it wasn’t his purposed to do so – cursed - but today has been shit for him. He woke up late, his name was stated AGAIN inside the ‘late students’ book, his teacher found him dozing inside a math class, he skipped his lunch since he forgot to bring his wallet and now this Minho guy won’t stop leaving him in peace.  What a terrible day.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Its Saturday, means: **NO SCHOOL NO MATHS NO STRESS NO MINHO**.

 

Jisung walk to the kitchen excitedly, he wear a simple grey hoodie with a black jeans. Saying good morning (its already 1pm) to both of his parents, eat a now cold toast in rush and with smiles that shows his fluffy cheeks, he excitedly took his bicycle and take a ride to somewhere with guitar on his back and a cute pastel pink boxes inside his backpack. He hum to the lyrics that he has been writing since last two weeks. Smiling at the peoples who walk past by him and waving his hands to some of them also not to forget he also greets the birds and dogs. Just so you know, he was in a good mood.

 

As soon as he arrived, the kids there already getting ready to meet him.

 

“jisungie oppa!!!” “aaahh I miss you” – jisung smiles as soon as he heard the little voices talking. This is what he do on weekends. He signed up for a community service at hospital to sings in front of the kids, giving them hopes and sometimes read them a stories. Jisung love doing this, seeing the littles being excited, sing along with him, he somehow feel like his life is complete, making someone happy with his existence. Today was kinda different, mostly the older kids (7-15yo) always all alone meanwhile the babies one are with their parents or nurses taking care of them but today, there’s some talk with the doctors so most of their parents/siblings are with them but jisung didn’t care though, it’s not like their parents haven’t meet him before and as long as he can make the kids happy, he’s satisfied.

 

“Jisungie Oppa!” Jisung turned his head and look at the cute little girl with a teddy bear at her hand, Minji, an 8 years old girl with a brain tumour. For Jisung, she is like his younger sister. Just thinking how Minji never complaints about her sickness make Jisung want to cry, how can a small kid be so matured? Minji have been showed interest in him since the day-one. She will always be there singing and sometimes dancing along with Jisung and not to be bias but she is Jisung’s favourite.

 

“Where have you been?” Jisung asked her, patted her head and lowered himself to be at the same height as the girl.

 

“My parents and my brother are here today!” She said, excitedly. Showing one of her charms, dimples.

 

Jisung nodded before he make his way to his backpack and take out a couple of boxes that he have been working his ass off in the past few days.

 

“I got presents for you”

 

Minji excitedly screaming and hugging the latter when Jisung hand her the boxes. She opened it and saw the most cute necklace with a moon sign and some drawings that jisung and her have been drew before and also some of their photos together. Minji is crying, jisung is shocked to be honest. He doesn’t know how this 8 years old girl could have so much feelings in her. Jisung slowly patting the girl until she calm down a little bit. Jisung swear he can heard a small ‘thank you’ within the sobs and it just make his heart swell

 

“Can you sing my favourite song?” Minji asked between a hiccups.

 

Jisung smile, knowing what song she meant, he then quickly take his guitar. As soon as he plucked the string and get ready to sing his heart out

 

“Minji! I’ve been looking for you… Please don’t make me worried again, tell me if you want to go an-” the guy stopped the moment he saw Jisung.

 

“w-what are you doing here?” the guy said again.

 

Jisung’s jaw dropped. Life hate him. Just why.

 

“Doing my job duh” Jisung said,

 

“Sorry! I met my friend earlier then I saw jisung oppa, that’s why I came here…Oh and he gave me presents!!! It so cute I love it so much”

 

Minji keep talking and showing the presents that she got to Minho.

 

“And,,, you guys know each other? YEAY my two favourite people is a bestfriend”

 

Jisung just can’t processed and he believed that Minho is the same with him, since the latter jaw also dropped.

 

“Minji,,, so when you tell me about your ‘ ** _lOvElY_** ’ brother…. Does you mean HIM?”

 

She nodded.

 

“And when you said a cute handsome singer from the hospital, do you mean HIM?” Minho asked, disbelief

 

And yet she nodded again.

 

“and since you two are friends, I’m going to leave you two here…” as Minho want to snapped at Minji she send a glare at him and said “I’m going to find mom and dad” and with that she disappeared within second.

 

“So, you volunteer?” Minho asked

 

Jisung nodded. Silence ensues.

 

“fuck this is awkward. Imagine someone who hate you and always bullied you turned out to be the LoVeLY brother of my favourite kid… Why am I so unlucky?”

 

“i-I don’t hate you though….” Minho quickly said, fingers fidgeting.

 

Jisung doesn’t response nor looking back at the older. So AWKWARD to be honest.

 

“u-um so you said you’re a volunteer…. How long has it been?”

 

“around 4 or 5 months?” Jisung said lazily

 

“ohh…that’s when my sister was diagnosed with the…. You know?” Minho said, this time he look at Jisung

 

Jisung nodded, understand.

 

Jisung honestly doesn’t know what to talk about heck he can’t even move from his spot since last few minutes. “Umm,, I guess I will get going? It’s nearly 7pm I need to go home” Jisung said, break the silence. He noticed how Minho’s mouth was opened to say something before it’s closed again and yeah minho just answered with a small smiles and a nod.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s a normal school day, except Minho doesn’t tease him today (it’s been 5 days) instead every time he walked pass by the latter, he always found Minho smiling at him. Its not a tease smiles he always do it the smile where Jisung can feel the sincerity and that fucked up because that smile is kinda captivating and jisung hate to admit it. Every time he found Minho smiles at him, jisung went panicked he doesn’t know what to do or what to react. Do he need to smile back? Should I just act like I didn’t see it? What if he doesn’t smile at me but to someone else? And so jisung doesn’t smile back.

 

Jisung shocked when one of Minho’s friend, Hyunjin suddenly talk to him. There are in the same class but they never really talk except when they’re in a group discussion or shit but this really shocked the hell out of jisung. Hyunjin passed him a letter. Jisung was confused at first but when he read the initials at the cover he already knew who it is.

 

 

_Hi squirrel cheeks!_

_Sorry if this scared you out or anything I hope you read this letter and also sorry for not giving this letter by myself (I’m afraid that you actually really hate me) I just want to say thank you so much for what have you done. I mean, you’re amazing. Whenever I visits my sister, she always mentioned this one particular boy who always make her happy. She always said how cute and nice the boy are and she also said that sometimes he want that boy to be her brother instead of me. I feel bad because I rarely can visits her since I’m graduating this year so I’m very glad when she got someone to accompanied her. And turned out it was you. I was scared at first because I know how you hate me and its make me think once you know that I’m Minji’s brother, you going to left her and I don’t want that because she truly loves you. Um that’s why I’ve been avoiding you these past few days, I want my sister to be happy and yeah sorry for all these times that I kept teasing you I swear I didn’t want to at first, but seeing how your cheeks get puffy when you angry is c*te and its make me want to do it again and again… hehehe so I guess, this clear things up? Sorry again and please love my sister she really love you more than me: (_

_From,_

_Handsome Minho._

Minho closed the letter back, his eyes quickly eyeing hyunjin who are also staring at him, wondering what the letters about.

 

“Hyunjin, do you know when is Minho last class?”

 

Hyunjin shook his head before he added “um but I know where his house is”

 

It took a 15 seconds for jisung to actually ask for the address and Hyunjin shot him a smile with a knowing look.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Minho sleep was disturbed when her mother suddenly knocked on his door and shout “your friend are here, he’s downstairs” and Minho quickly take a glance on the clock that read ‘1:46 pm’ he grunts slowly before make a mental note to curse whoever come to meet him. Probably Jeongin because he already make a promise to teach the younger on his English. “Mom! Tell him to come here I’m too lazy to walk” he heard his mom sigh before saying an okay. Minho lazily walk to the bathroom, to wash his face and brush his teeth so at least he look presentable and doesn’t dozed off when teaching the younger. He heard his door creaked and he convinced that Jeongin was inside but what make it weird is Jeongin doesn’t scream like he used to. Is he okay?

 

Minho quickly closed the tap and get out from the bathroom but once his eyes meet the visitor, he froze.

 

“Jisung…..”

 

“Sorry for coming unnoticed but I have something to tell you”

 

Minho slowly sit at his bed before tap slightly beside him to let the younger sit. And now they are face to face but no words come out, it just Jisung sigh here and there and Minho take the lead and put his hand on top of the younger’s hand, slowly rubbing the tense and jisung – weirdly - feel relaxed.

 

Jisung cleared his throat before he start to speak. “Now, I want you to listen to me. DON’T say anything let me finished first, okay?” Minho nodded. “I read your letter… and I truly appreciated it.. It took me quite a while to make this decision and meet you but I really need to say this. I don’t hate you. I just hate the way you try to make me notice you. I know I haven’t said this but I’m insecure with myself. Whenever you said I’m cute and all I just feel my confident being low. I truly feel like you just playing with me. I have a pretty bad memory you know, I got this one friend who always said I’m cute and cool and so on but turned out behind my back he laughing at me, saying how pathetic my life is and how I look like a fool when he fake complimented me. After that day, I feel like a shit and I never really confident with myself especially with my look. And now you always teasing me, and it just hurt me more because I know I’m going to feel like I used to before…” jisung take a deep sigh before continuing “that’s why I make a decision to joined this volunteer work, something to keep my mind of from those negative shit and yes I got back my confident when the kids complimenting me… you know, kids are honest and it make me feel good when they said I’m good at singing and all at least I feel great on weekend”

 

Jisung looked up at Minho who are now deeply staring into his eyes. Minho smiles, his thumb never rest from gently rubbing his palms.

 

“And you know what Minho, I also like your sister,, not like LIKE like but I adore her… and I hope I can visit her with you”

 

Jisung jolted a little when Minho pull him into a hug, it was slow and calm. Jisung smiles and pat his back, he loves hug after all.

 

“Okay now, it’s my turn Han Jisung please listen to me”, jisung nodded, expecting what the latter going to say “as I said on the letter, thank you for making my sister happy when I can’t be beside her. You know, I love her so much that once I know she was sick I fainted and probably doesn’t eat for almost 2weeks… its scared the hell out of me because why its need to be her out of all people? Why wasn’t it me who are sick? I hate seeing my sister cried when she’s in pain but she always acted strong like the needles and medicines didn’t scared her off... I feel bad, seriously. But then she always talk about you, how amazing you’re and how you always pay more attention to her… its make me adore you even I don’t know it’s you. You inspired me, really Han Jisung… and yeah for the teasing things,”

 

Minho paused a moment

 

“The first time I saw you was after I’m kinda okay from being sick, I got to the school late and somehow you are too... I’m sure you don’t noticed me since you’re too busy explaining things to the teacher.. and at the moment I saw you, I kinda like you, like fell for you heck maybe in love with you” minho stopped for awhile, looking at jisung’s expression before continue “I love the way you speak and how your mouth can’t stop blabbering and your eyes that mixed with angry and sorry emotions, it just got me hahahaha really.. Then I saw you at lunch, eating with someone with that deep ass voice and I swear I can’t take off my eyes from seeing you.. The way your cheeks full when you hurriedly eating because the bell going to ring anytime soon… it was cute. I swear.. and that was the turning point where I want you to notice me but iam 100% honest when I said you’re cute.. ”

 

Minho stopped talking when he heard jisung mumbles something “excuse me? What did you say?” Minho asked, eyebrows furrowed.. Minho can feel Jisung trembles and he suddenly feel scared if he did something wrong

 

“y-you said you kinda l-like me…do you still?” Jisung asked, avoid Minho’s eyes.

 

Minho smiles, his hand cupped Jisung cheeks – god he have been wanting to do this – and forced Jisung to look into his eyes “and yes, I still like you. No. I mean. Love you” Jisung let out a shaky breath, not expecting Minho to confessed

 

“Sorry if this is so sudden but I’m not kidding. I love you, Han Jisung.”

 

Minho look at Jisung’s, try to read any emotions but none. Minho feel like he will going through a heartbreak anytime soon. As Minho try to compose himself, Jisung said something that make him going to cry for real

 

“What do your sister will think if we dating each other?”

 

Minho eyes wide “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“Be my boyfriend” Jisung said, firmly.

 

Its feel like a dream, Minho can’t believe it.

 

“I think we should visit my sister tomorrow, so I can said that her fav person is my boyfriend” 

 

And with that, Jisung’s feel Minho’s lips on his. It was awkward and slow, since it was his first kiss, he doesn’t know what to do or what to react. It’s more like a peck, like a small cute peck. Jisung smiles and Minho couldn’t be happier. He once again brushed his lips against Jisung’s, this time more to sweet, passionate, and taste like mint – thank god Minho brushed his teeth. Both of them pull out to catch some breathes, it was slow, the day feel warm and nice, cold breeze hitting them once or twice in a time. Perfect. Just like how Jisung imagine how his first kiss to be like.

 

“When I said you’re cute please believe that I really meant it” Minho said and Jisung nodded,

 

Its rain outside so Jisung make a decision just to stay there for a while and perhaps cuddles his boyfriend because why not?  Oh mayhap, stole some kisses too.

 

That’s how Jeongin found both of them legs intertwined under a blanket and he thought that English can wait yes he took at least 100 pictures of them for blackmailing purposes.

**Author's Note:**

> -kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
